


on hands and knees

by wongweed



Series: snakes and pets [1]
Category: NCT
Genre: M/M, PWP, lmao im sorry, they're switches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongweed/pseuds/wongweed
Summary: jaehyun and lucas are boyfriends. and they fuck.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: snakes and pets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682680
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	on hands and knees

**Author's Note:**

> it belongs to a greater part of an au in my head. I was getting really jorny and lucas just wants 'senpai' notice me heart eyes. u v u

"Ah- fuck!" Lucas grunts, his back aching as he is pushed against the wall harshly though there is a hand at the back of his neck to cushion the impact to his head. And things like these only make him fall more, harder, faster, till he's out of breath, and begging.

"Jae," he whines, grappling at his boyfriend's biceps viciously enough to leave purple impressions for tomorrow morning to bloom. His legs are securely wrapped around Jaehyun's waist and he can only desperately pull closer and closer and closer. He wishes to melt into him, lose himself to the heat coursing beneath his skin.

It burns. Jaehyun's mouth is hot upon his heated skin, trailing down wet patches along the column of his neck and sucking maddening bruises on his way. Jaehyun is equally worse as him when it comes to territory. Perhaps, worst; not that he hates any of it.

Lucas eggs on Jaehyun to claim him as his. Own him. Mark him like he's a property exclusive of Jung Jaehyun. He loves to see the bite marks scattered across his neck. Higher where anyone will see. He perhaps likes to flaunt his boyfriend's hotness as well. He's been called an exhibitionist and that holds Hundred parts truth.

"You are such a baby—" Jaehyun caves into him, his arousal grinding roughly against Lucas', forces out whimpers and gasps. Jaehyun's breath is hot, his voice smooth and deep and ladened with carnal needs. Even so the man is somehow capable of appearing humourous or that's how Lucas sees his boyfriend who is busy sucking a bruise over his clavicle. "Whoring for my cock when I gave it to you last night huh?"

Lucas feels no shame. Gone are the days when Jaehyun would fluster him with such dirty words.

Lucas whines, catching Jaehyun's smoldering gaze. He buries his fingers in Jaehyun's soft locks, clawing firmly at the back of Jaehyun's head. "I'm a growing baby. I need more. Now, give it to me……… Please."

And that does the trick. Jaehyun has his own weakness and Lucas knows when to use his cards. Or perhaps they're both trying to get the upper hand failing miserably so.

He is thrown as gently as possible on the bed, landing with a thud, and turned over.

"On four, pup," Jaehyun is no longer playing games. He holds absolute authority while searching for the bottle of lube they had thrown carelessly under the bed.

Lucas makes a note to keep the lube bottle on the fucking bed after they're done this time. Fuck. He just wants to get fucked out of his mind.

"Hurry up—" He's already on his four, pillows cushioned under his chin, his jeans dragged down to his knees, and his bare ass up high in the air.

There's something about getting fucked with your clothes on. A sentiment shared mutually between them. Lucas especially likes when Jaehyun is still in his working suit and sucks him at the kitchen counter before making dinner.

"If you can stop being a bitch," there's no bite to Jaehyun's voice. Rather it's quite affectionate chiding, followed by a not so affectionate slap to Lucas's ass.

It stings. And Lucas loves it. Jaehyun is gentle in his own way. Never made him feel any less. And he loves to cry for his boyfriend. His back arches outward and he looks over his shoulder, a small victorious smile on his lips. "Your bitch."

And he loves the way Jaehyun shudders each time he is bold. The tips of his ears turning adorably red though he tries to act cool. It's easy to tease Jaehyun.

"Yes, mine. All mine to keep." Jaehyun sinks his knee at the edge of the bed, while the other stays on the ground, and he grabs at Lucas' hips to drag him down a little.

Jaehyun doesn't waste any time. He presses in two fingers at the same— their active sex life is no joke. He could have just fucked Lucas without any preparation though he's saving that for angry sex. Days where Lucas is too stressed and needs to let his tears out.

"Good puppy, taking it so great." Jaehyun is four digits knuckle deep, stretching Lucas as much as possible from inside in the short amount of time, dragging out lewd moans out of Lucas. He loves Lucas' accented voice. Loves it more when the boy cries out in pleasure, the accent heavier than ever, and some Cantonese curses thrown out.

It's adorable how the giant comes undone under his ministrations, his rippling back stretched, shoulder blades out, and the neck— goddamn the neck. It's so fucking beautiful. It still has faint marks of the previous bruise Jaehyun took hours to suck.

"I— I….Immnnn… fuck...me… please." Lucas cries, forearms propped on both sides of his head, and he burrows further into the pillow.

As usual Lucas is impatient. He grinds his hips diligently into Jaehyun's knuckle, beggin! Begging with prudence. Ha!

Jaehyun hums, a lilt of amusement to his voice. "got it. got it, pup." He pulls his fingers out and it earns a small whimper from Lucas. It's a habit. The other knows what's coming next.

Jaehyun leans into the bed, the mattress sinking further beneath his weight. His hand grips at Lucas's hip while the other aligns the swollen crown against the slicked hole.

"Breathe, pup." Jaehyun barely has the last syllables out of his lips and he's ramming inside to the hilt.

Lucas grunts, quivering and toes curling. "So good, jae. So. Fucking. Good." He sucks in a long breathe, holding his own weight up instead of collapsing. No matter how many times, he still feels weak in the knees, his heart racing, and mind a blurry mess each time Jaehyun fills him completely. The sensations are mind blowing. It feels too good to be fucked. Not something he was used to.

"Fu—" Lucas isn't given the chance to beg. And it makes him thrive. To see the man you love lose his composure over your ass is something else. "Good. Good. Good god." Lucas slurs out each syllable with the snap of Jaehyun's hips.

Jaehyun fucks him slow and deep, makes sure each drag is seared into Lucas' mind. He loves to see Lucas squirm and try to get him to move faster.

Lucas shamelessly complies. He pushes his ass back with fervour, whining as he fucks himself on Jaehyun's cock. But alas, there is so much his eager hips can do.

"Jaehyun," it takes all his breath to cry out. "Jaehyun. Please."

"Please what?" Jaehyun aims at the particular angle, grabbing a fistful of Lucas' hair at the back and tugs his head backward.

Lucas growls, pushes his ass to Jaehyun's pelvis. "Fuck me harder— please."

"Good, pup." Jaehyun chuckles breathily, mouthing at the back of Lucas's neck. He teases the searing flesh with the press of his tongue and Lucas reacts as eager as usual.

"Bite.me.Bite.me.Bite.me.Jung.Jae.hyun." Lucas grunts earnestly while Jaehyun fucks him to oblivion and beyond. He keens, his entire frame convulsing while Jaehyun keeps abusing his spot.

Jaehyun abandons all of his good manners when he fucks Lucas like a doll. He tugs at his hair hard, forcing out another beautiful arch. Lucas cries, "Jae..ah….harder."

Jaehyun presses in, sucking another ugly bruise on Lucas' back. It has always been pretty to him— the red on Lucas' sunkissed skin. They are strangely satisfying. He kisses his way to Lucas nape, breathing hot on the gleaming flushed skin purposely. Lucas whines eagerly, belting out Jaehyun's name.

"Come from your ass, pup. Only from my cock. you begged for it, did you not?" Jaehyun is cocky, withdraws his hand from Lucas' hair to curl it around the other's chest.

"I...ah...yes.yes.yes..oh..fuck—you!" Lucas growls. His legs might give in. He can not. Not when Jaehyun's weight is lying heavily on top of him. And certainly not because he wants to— he is sosoososososo close!

"Still sensitive, pup?" Jaehyun coos, his timbre breathy but he acts tough while he toys with his boyfriend's hardened buds.

"I…." Lucas lacks the energy to form a coherent sentence. "Fuck. You. Jung." He moans, holding himself up on his four, and still fucking himself on Jaehyun's cock despite the small tremors in his muscles.

Jaehyun breathes out, "Love you, pup." He sinks his teeth into Lucas' nape, his hips slamming against Lucas fanatically.

They're close. Both. It's a thing developed after numerous fucking— quite active in the bedroom sessions. Fight? Fuck. Tired? Fuck. Celebration? Fuck.

"Immm…..close—" Lucas quips, his voice hoarse and tired. He is leaking into the sheet and it takes all of his energy to keep his hand to himself. He trusts Jaehyun.

"Same, pup, same." Jaehyun groans, nibbling at the shell of Lucas' ear. "Come for hyung, pup. Come."

And Lucas does. So does Jaehyun. Their movements are erratic, riding their orgasms to last drop and even do Jaehyun is languidly fucking him for a good measure, the obscene noises of cum and skin makes Lucas tingle all over.

* * *

Lucas is a mess by the time Jaehyun pulls out, earning himself a disappointed whimper. He laughs, rolling to lie on his back and an armful of giant puppy resting on his arm, snuggled to his side with a leg thrown over Jaehyun's.

"We need to clean up, Xuxi." Jaehyun says for the sake of common sense. He doesn't sound like he wants to get up and get in the shower.

And frankly, Lucas doesn't too. Sure it's a pain to clean dried cum off his ass but he likes the feeling of being filled in this sense.

"Nah. Give me an hour or two and I'll fuck you again. Tomorrow's weekend, baby." Lucas sounds quite energetic despite his eyes refusing to stay open.

"Sex for breakfast and then shower it is." Jaehyun amusedly hums, laughing when Lucas gives a thumbs up.

* * *

here's my twt. nsfw so need to be shy uwu. I need jaecas friends gdi [@ggoogoooz](https://mobile.twitter.com/ggoogoooz)


End file.
